


Roles Don't Matter

by Geekygirl24



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bohn, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Top Duen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Roles Don't Matter

They didn’t talk about sex and the ‘roles’ for a long time after the camping trip.

They’d really only just managed to get their relationship to a stage where it could be considered good.

Not that it took them long to start making out with no clothes on.

They didn’t even think about who was bottoming and who was topping, not until Duen’s fingers brushed against his hole and he came all over the younger student.

And no… that wasn’t why Bohn avoided him the next day.

That night, as he ignored Duen’s texts, he found himself twisting two fingers inside of him, imagining it as Duen as he jerked himself off as slowly as possible.

What would it be like to feel Duen inside him?

Not even two seconds later, after the thought passed his mind, he came, biting at his pillow to muffle the sound.

………………………………………………….

The following morning, as he met Duen for breakfast, only barely registering the sulky pout on the younger man’s face.

He was still a little sleepy, and he couldn’t be bothered to be ashamed… which was the excuse he was going to use later for blurting out, “I fucked myself on my hand and pretended it was you.”

To his credit, Duen didn’t spit his drink out, merely inhaling sharply before a sly smirk spread across his face, “Yeah?”

Bohn nodded silently, as Duen moved to sit next to him.

“Is…. That something you want to try?” He asked, one hand on Bohn’s back.

“Y-yes, please!”

………………………………………………………………………….

Bohn bit at his lip as Duen’s fingers parted his cheeks, skimming across his entrance, spreading lube across it, before they moved to drag over his perineum. Whimpering as his dick started to harden against the sheets, Bohn buried his face into the pillow.

At the same time, Duen sank one finger into him, no preamble or warning as Bohn groaned, grinding his hip down into the mattress.

“Duen, please- “ He moaned as a second finger made it’s way inside, pushing in deep and pressing against his prostate.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes!” Bohn practically sobbed, “Yes, I want it.”

Duen let out a shaky breath, continuing to stretch Bohn out before adding a third finger. It didn’t take long before Bohn was begging for more.

He vaguely heard Duen slicking himself up, prompting him to wrap his arms around the pillow as Duen pushed inside, not stopping until he was all the way in. Not giving Bohn the chance to recover, Duen got a hand underneath him, pulling him up to his knees and further onto his cock, making Bohn tremble and cry out.

The only way Bohn could describe it, was as a good, almost lazy, pleasure as Duen’s cockhead slid right over his prostate, making Bohn curse tearfully.

“I-I’m sorry.” Duen leant over him, “I-I don’t think I’m going to be able to- “ He cut himself off, using his hand to tilt Bohn back into his thrusts, sliding the hand across Bohn’s belly, palm flat, pulling Bohn back against him hard, forcing another cry from Bohn’s lips.

Sensing that Bohn was close, Duen shifted slightly so that he could jerk Bohn off.

It was too much.

Bohn felt like he was choking on his own tongue. Duen was fucking him hard and deep, probably a little too hard for his first time, but Bohn wouldn’t change it for the world.

He came when Duen pulled nearly all the way out, hovering there with the head of his cock holding Bohn open. When he pushed back inside, Bohn had to stop jerking himself off because it was just too much.

He was full… so full, and even as he wanted to get away from the sensation, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back onto it, cumming not long afterwards.

Duen was close to follow, making a ragged, desperate noise as he did.

For a moment, they stayed where they were, until Duen sucked in s=a deep, shuddering breath, pulling himself out of Bohn.

Bohn wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but at the slick drag of Duen’s cock coming back out of his body, Bohn came a second time, biting at the pillow hard enough to rip it slightly.

“Did you just- “

Bohn quickly hid his flushed face in the ruined pillow, nodding as Duen rolled him over to kiss him hard and deep.

When Duen pulled away, he groaned at the flushed, interested look on Duen’s face.

“No.” He whined, “No more, I’m done!”

“In the morning then?”

“…Maybe.”


End file.
